


Ethereal

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, gd is not a demon probably, taeyang you sweet child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Youngbae is very interested in Jiyong but maybe...maybe he doesn't feel the same?





	

Youngbae’s lying flat on his back in his bed, his legs open wide and his knees up, and it hits him with a bit of a jolt that this is the third time he’s done this in the past ten days.

His focus returns to the mouth running down his chest, and he sighs out the man’s name  _ “Jiyong.” _

Jiyong laughs, deep and sultry, his lips and teeth dragging along Youngbae’s hot skin, and he reaches out to grab one of Youngbae’s hands from the sheets before threading their fingers together. Jiyong's lips drag over one of Youngbae’s nipples and his breath catches, his body arching up into the touch. The reaction pulls a pleased purr from Jiyong’s throat, and he runs his tongue over the nipple, slow and deliberate, clearly reveling in the soft whine the action brings forth. 

This is the third time in the past ten days that Youngbae has brought Jiyong home with him from the packed bar on the main strip, and maybe that was too many for this to just be sex between them; but Jiyong had been gone come morning both times before so  _ he _ clearly didn’t think it was more. Not that they had talked about this at all. Each time they’d run into each other at the bar, they’d talked and danced and drank together for hours before eagerly making their way back to Youngbae’s house --

His thoughts cut off as Jiyong moves his mouth lower, teeth scraping over a sensitive spot on his ribs and pulling a moan from him. The sound makes Jiyong look up at him, clearly pleased, before his eyes close and he goes to work sucking a mark into the base of Youngbae’s ribcage.

Youngbae brings his free arm up behind his head, lifting it so he can look down at Jiyong as he works his way down. He’s breathing heavily and he’s hot and every scrape of Jiyong’s teeth leads to soft moans and breathy whines. Jiyong leaves another mark, big and dark, just on the underside of the band of Youngbae’s boxers while his free hand drags down Youngbae’s body, pushing his legs further apart so he can settle back more comfortably. His hand drags down over Youngbae’s dick, still covered by his boxers, and Youngbae’s breath hitches, causing Jiyong to look up at him from where he’s sucking a matching mark on the opposite side of Youngbae’s pelvis. 

Their eyes catch, and Youngbae’s heart rate increases even more because Jiyong’s eyes are glowing. They’re  _ glowing. _

It’s otherworldly, and his breath catches again, causing Jiyong to make a pleased noise, eyes closing again in pleasure and Youngbae remembers how to breathe. It had to have been a trick of the light, but he’s jarred now, and every touch from Jiyong feels different and strange until he’s pulled off Youngbae’s boxers and his mouth is hovering over Youngbae’s dick and his eyes fall closed in anticipation.

He misses the way that Jiyong’s eyes shine, like quicksilver in candlelight, just before he sucks him down.

When Youngbae wakes up the next morning, Jiyong is gone and he’s not really surprised. Disappointed? Just a little; but absolutely not surprised. He gets up to take a shower, and his eyes fall to the two marks that would be just barely hidden by the waistband of his pants. He drags his fingers over them lightly as he stands beneath the spray of water and lets his mind wander back to the night before.

He couldn’t understand why Jiyong had left him that morning. They’d fallen asleep curled together, both spent, happy, and tired. It’s even more frustrating because, thinking back on not just that night but the two other nights that had ended with Jiyong in bed with him, he couldn’t think of anything that might have indicated that either of them weren’t interested in each other for far more than just sex.

But maybe he was mistaken where Jiyong was concerned...though he doubted that he was because they hadn’t fallen into bed together until their fourth time running into each other at the bar. Jiyong wasn’t from the area, though he  _ was _ from the city, which explained why Youngbae had never met him before, and why he was out often enough for Youngbae to have run into him six different times there. He was clearly looking to make friends in the area, get himself some ties to his new place. 

Youngbae will admit, if only to himself in the safe privacy of his shower, that he’d gone back so frequently in the hopes of seeing Jiyong who seemed to always be there.

Maybe that’s Youngbae’s real mistake; thinking that someone who was out at the bar as often as Jiyong must be for them to run into each other as often as they have would want more than just casual sex. No matter how good their conversations were, the amount of time Jiyong must be spending in the bar must be….not that he’s really much better, honestly, so maybe Jiyong was doing the same as him: going more often in the hopes of running into him.

This thought brings Youngbae’s mood up enough that he can finish showering without further melancholy. But he’s tripped up while he pulls his pants on by the image of Jiyong looking up at him, eyes glowing in the dark. He’d almost forgotten. The image had been wiped out of his mind very quickly the night before but it gives him pause today. There’d been no lights in his room, and the whole thing had just seemed horribly supernatural and strange. He shivers, shaking his head to clear it before finishing getting ready and checking the time; he was  _ still _ going to be early to work.

Youngbae doesn’t go to the bar that night, and as he falls asleep that night he feels himself wishing that he was doing so while listening to Jiyong’s heartbeat beneath his ear. That Jiyong were curled up beside him, hand over his heart and face pressed in against the crook of his neck. His dreams are vivid and erotic and he wakes up sweaty and way too hot and he has to take a cool shower to bring his temperature back down enough that he doesn’t feel crazy with need and want.

_ Maybe Jiyong will be at the bar tonight. _

He goes. He’s not sure why he wants to keep doing this to himself when Jiyong clearly seems to want nothing more than a few hours of companionship and then a similar number of hours devoted entirely to his body; but Youngbae finds himself unable to resist heading there. 

He’s dressed nicely, attractively. His shirt’s unbuttoned just a little more than necessary, and maybe his jeans are a little more rip than jean; but there’s the chance that Jiyong will be there and that’s what matters.

Youngbae’s turning away from the bar, a drink in hand, when a familiar body sidles up beside him. Jiyong's hand comes up to hold him there for a moment, fingers curling around Youngbae’s upper arm as he leans in to order a drink, only turning back when the drink is set before him. 

“Come sit with me.” He says, a smile on his face as he drops his hand from Youngbae’s bicep to his hand, threading their fingers together to pull him toward a table.

Youngbae follows him willingly, a smile coming to his lips at Jiyong's eagerness and he forgets for the moment. He forgets that he seems to want more from this than Jiyong because if Jiyong can smile at him like that then maybe…

They talk and drink for a few hours, sitting close together and getting closer with every drink. Their thighs are touching and Jiyong’s hand is resting on one of Youngbae’s thighs. Youngbae’s got an arm around Jiyong’s shoulder, leaning in and pointing at the screen of the phone in Jiyong’s hand. They’re so close that when Jiyong turns to look at him, eyes bright and a smile on his lips, the smile ends up pressed against Youngbae’s and that’s exactly how they’d ended up in bed together that first night.

Jiyong turns back to the phone, and they continue their conversation as if this were normal. As if they were a real couple out at the bar who can do something like that, who can kiss each other accidentally and have it not be a big deal. Because it  _ isn’t. _

It isn’t a big deal, because everything Youngbae does with Jiyong feels so incredibly correct. Everything with Jiyong feels like it’s normal and something they do all the time. 

When they walk out of the bar together, not quite touching but very close to doing so, you’d think they’re with each other all the time. You’d think they were actually together. And when Jiyong pushes Youngbae up against the wall in the alley a block away, hands pushing up into Youngbae’s hair, it’s like they’re young and in love and just can’t get enough of each other.

Youngbae’s pressed against the wall of his living room now, and this is new. Jiyong’s always eager but he usually likes to take his time with it. Likes to let Youngbae touch him first; let Youngbae strip them both of their clothes as they make their way to the bedroom or the couch…

But Jiyong’s got his hand under Youngbae’s shirt and he’s pressing his lips to Youngbae’s jaw, and he really can’t complain. There’s something different about tonight; something different about the feeling Jiyong’s giving off, and it’s intoxicating while also being almost too much. He feels hot all over, hotter than he thinks he’s ever felt like this, and Jiyong’s mouth is trailing up his jaw and then making its way down the column of his throat and Youngbae’s still pressed against the wall. There’s a knee between his legs and Jiyong’s dick is hard and hot through their pants against his hip and he can’t help but to let out a breathy noise.

Jiyong pauses, lips stilling and tongue pressing out almost absentmindedly before he’s backing up to look up at Youngbae…

Youngbae turns his head toward Jiyong, opening his eyes because if there’s anything he likes more than Jiyong’s mouth on him it’s looking at Jiyong. His eyes open slowly, and he’s looking up through his lashes so maybe it’s a trick of the light but with a jolt he realizes that Jiyong’s eyes are glowing. They’re not a normal color at all anymore. They’re like silver reflecting in sunlight or maybe they’re like those glow in the dark bracelets or maybe they’re both and it’s so jarring that he gasps. He gasps and Jiyong’s lips twitch up into a smirk that Youngbae’s eyes drop to with great ease; he wants to ignore what he’s seen...wants to ignore that this is the second time he’s seen it and it’s  _ weird. _

Jiyong doesn’t seem to notice. He takes the gasp to be a good thing, tongue coming out to lick over his kiss-swollen lips and Youngbae’s mind kicks back into this gear, trying to drop the strangeness of moments ago. “You like me, huh?” Jiyong asks, and his voice sounds strange, not the same as before, not as  _ normal. _

But Jiyong shifts his knee a little between Youngbae’s legs and presses in just a little bit closer and Youngbae can’t help but to sigh, eyes falling closed as his head tilts back.  _ “Yes.” _ he says, because he  _ does. _

No matter how jarred he’d just felt, he  _ likes Jiyong. _

Jiyong makes a happy noise, somewhere between a coo and a purr and the sound throws Youngbae for a loop, but he isn’t given any more time to think as Jiyong leans in for a kiss. It’s the same, but different. Jiyong feels the same, but different. Youngbae almost feels uncomfortable now, almost wants to back away and stop doing this because something is off and he doesn’t know what it is.

But he can’t and he won’t because he  _ likes _ Jiyong and he likes the way this feels even though it’s different now. Even though something isn’t the same.

When they’re done and they’ve made it to Youngbae’s bed, Jiyong curls up against his side and throws an arm over Youngbae’s stomach. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Jiyong says quietly, but there’s a ring of fierceness to it. It’s like he’s both asking and telling, like he’ll force Youngbae to agree with him; force  _ anyone _ to agree with him.

“Beautiful?” Youngbae asks, fingers running softly down Jiyong’s arm; ghosting light, barely there touches. He chuckles softly, but Jiyong seems to stiffen just a little before relaxing again. Youngbae’s used to that kind of reaction from Jiyong.

It happened a lot when they were talking, and the only way that Youngbae could describe it was that it was like Jiyong was trying to understand his meaning. Despite them speaking the same language, and there being no indication that there was any hindrance to Jiyong’s understanding...it seemed like sometimes Jiyong just  _ didn’t understand. _ That thought clicks into place along with the eyes and all of the other small, weird things Youngbae has noticed about Jiyong over the past few weeks, and he’s starting to wonder…

“You’re beautiful...and you like  _ me.” _ Jiyong says, and Youngbae falls back into the conversation, surprised by Jiyong’s conviction...the way Jiyong’s fingers dig into his side at the end of his sentence.

“I do.” Youngbae says softly, and he wonders if maybe he should ask if Jiyong likes him, too. Because being called beautiful is different...lesser. And he knows, though he hopes he’s proven wrong, that when he wakes up come morning Jiyong will be gone and he won’t be able to find him unless he goes back to the bar. “Will you be here...come morning?” he asks, and he closes his eyes, leaning his head back because  _ God _ that was the dumbest, most insecure thing he’s ever said.

Bright, supernatural eyes look up at him, and he can’t help but to tilt his head forward again, drawn by the glow behind his eyelids. He keeps getting distracted, but he needs to ask Jiyong...needs to bring this up.

“I can stay?” Jiyong asks, and it’s tentative and feels, somehow, like three questions at once. 

Youngbae blinks down at him, and Jiyong’s eyes flicker between their normal brown and the almost phosphorescent glow that he’s decided he somewhat likes. “I didn’t think I had to ask.” he says softly. “I thought I’d made it fairly clear.” he adds, because he’s still just a little dumb.

Jiyong's quiet after that, and it’s for long enough that Youngbae is almost certain he's fallen asleep. “I'll stay, then.” He says, suddenly and quietly, and again it's like he's saying more than just this one thing. It's like he's talking to himself as well as Youngbae.

Youngbae pulls him closer, leaning his head down to press his lips to Jiyong's hair. “Good.” he breathes out softly, and Jiyong holds him tighter for a moment, like he's embarrassed and pleased, before relaxing.

It's not until three nights later, Youngbae sitting on the floor because Jiyong won't let him help, told him to stay where he was, that Youngbae remembers Jiyong's eyes. It's with sudden clarity, too. He's looking up at Jiyong who's trying to change a lightbulb for him (try being the operative word), and it hits him that he'd never brought it up. He's sober now, though, so he can really think about it and honestly it was probably just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Except that when Jiyong looks down at him from the step ladder he's standing on, fierce (adorable) determination on his face, something else is shining as well. 

His breath catches and Jiyong looks down at him, head tilting to the side and it's such a strange and...and inhuman reaction that all Youngbae can do is blink up at him for a moment. This time Jiyong doesn't mistake it for attraction, at least not for long, and he's climbing down off the step ladder quickly to come closer. He reaches out and Youngbae still lets Jiyong's fingers stroke across his face despite himself.

“What is it?” He asks, and there it is again, three different questions wrapped up in one.

Youngbae licks his lips, eyes on Jiyong’s face. “I want to ask you something.” He says, voice a little hesitant. Jiyong just tilts his head to the side, eyes running over Youngbae’s face. “I...your eyes.” He says, and almost kicks himself because that wasn't a question, and Jiyong's face is scrunching up as he tries to understand.

“My...eyes?” He asks, and he almost sounds hurt and that makes this whole situation worse.

Youngbae bites his lip, reaching up to brush at the shock of colorful hair falling into Jiyong's face. “I mean,” He starts, eyes on Jiyong and taking a deep breath. “They're not normal…” He runs his fingers over gds face, crossing over Jiyong's eyes. Jiyong closes then obediently, brown when they close, and opens them slowly; silver and glinting without any help from the lights. “They  _ glow.” _ He says, eyes catching on Jiyong's and holding.

Jiyong pulls in a shaky breath, keeping his eyes open just a short moment longer before blinking them back to brown and tilting his head down and away. “You don't like it.” He says softly, and Youngbae can almost hear all of the times he had noticed clicking into place in Jiyong's mind.

Youngbae shakes his head, leaning in closer. “I'm confused.” He says, and he wants Jiyong to understand, wants him to explain without him having to ask, because how do you ask about that?

Jiyong's pouting, mouth turned down into a deep and almost comical frown and Youngbae brushes his hand over Jiyong's face again. Jiyong lets out a soft breath, looking up at him again and this time there's more that's different. This time his skin has a shine to it, ethereal and almost haunting. He's almost green, almost, and his eyes are glowing again.

“You liked me...before...like that.” He says, waving his hand like this situation was much different. He lets his fingers touch Youngbae’s face again, gentle and affectionate. “I know you did.” He says, softer, and Youngbae knows that part was more reassurance than anything else.

“I do.” Youngbae says, and Jiyong's bright eyes lock with his, and despite the color they're just as expressive as before. “I just want to know...to understand.” He almost says that he wants the truth. That he doesn't want it be lied to. But he can't because he doesn't understand yet and maybe when he understands better those pleas will be necessary or maybe they won't so he holds them back, let's Jiyong work out what he wants to share.

Jiyong looks at him, like he's trying to work out what Youngbae wants and it takes him a moment before he leans in more, their faces almost touching and Jiyong's eyes are bigger than he remembers them being, and the almost green tinge to Jiyong's skin is more obvious from this close...but not unattractive. Youngbae knows, very suddenly, that with very few exceptions he would find Jiyong attractive no matter what.

“Would you still like me like this?” Jiyong whispers, and his voice is layered and it's like listening to him through a dream.

“You're still Jiyong,” Youngbae responds, eyes falling closed. “I will always like Jiyong.” He murmurs, and he'd be more embarrassed by this admission if Jiyong hadn't cooed then; pulling him close and pressing their lips together.

it's different, Youngbae notes, because Jiyong’s teeth are sharper and his skin is warm and it glows just a little before his eyelids. Jiyong pulls back after a moment, and Youngbae opens his eyes slowly. “I want you to like me.” Jiyong murmurs softly. “I want it more than anything I've ever wanted because I like  _ you _ more than anything I've ever liked.”

It's rushed and as far as confessions go it could have been better but Youngbae will take it. 

“I can't be here all the time...not always.” Jiyong says after a pause. “But I want to be. Will you let me be here when I can be?” He asks, and Youngbae wants to ask more questions but he can't right now; knows it's not the time. 

“Any time.” He murmurs. “I will always be happy to see you.”

And it's true.

Youngbae learns over time what Jiyong is and what he can do. He can see in the dark and that's when he has a work the hardest to keep his eyes brown. Jiyong’s a natural swimmer, and a natural at all types of movement; but he's not a natural at being human...this is something new for him. 

Youngbae knows now that Jiyong is not from the city. He's from the countryside, somewhere far off at the bottom of a lake and he'd come out here because of the challenge and because he wanted to prove that he could. He wanted to prove that he was more than what the stories his family and teachers said he could and should be.

It's a year later when Youngbae takes a transfer for his job, relocates somewhere out by a lake, and Jiyong follows him, happy and radiant. Jiyong doesn't understand that Youngbae can't swim like him, it takes him a long time to understand, and Youngbae just laughs, sitting on the edge of the little dock outside their home, Jiyong leaning his arms against his knees.

“I guess you're just that much better than me.” He says, a smile bright on his face. 

Jiyong looks up at him, eyes glowing with warmth and affection. “No one is better than you.” He says, soft and sincere and with that voice that makes Youngbae feel like he's listening to him in a dream.

But this isn't a dream, and Youngbae couldn't be happier and neither, apparently, could Jiyong.


End file.
